Whiterun
|kaartafb = Whiterunmapkey_03.png |afbgrootte = 200 |afbbijschr = Whiterun kaart |naam = Whiterun |spel = Skyrim |provincie = Skyrim |regio = Whiterun Vesting |type = Stad |heerser = Balgruuf de Grotere |gildes = Gezellen |locatie-id = }} Whiterun (Witren) is een grote stad gelegen in het centrum van Skyrim, en in de buurt van de Keel van de Wereld. De stad heeft een rijke economische en militaire geschiedenis. Geschiedenis Merethisch Tijdperk Whiterun is gelegen aan het oostelijke uiteinde van de vesting, in de toendra-weiden die het centrum van Skyrim vullen. Het werd opgericht door Jeek van de Rivier, die de kapitein van Jorrvaskr was. Bij het ontdekken van de Hemelsmede richtten hij en zijn mannen de grote drankzaal Jorrvaskr op, die toen slechts het bovengrondse deel omvatte. Nu is Whiterun een grote stad, hoewel het een gevoelswaarde hecht Noords dorpje aandoet. De centrale locatie maakt het gemakkelijk te bereiken en een van de meest succesvolle handelssteden. Eerste Tijdperk Wanneer men dichter bij Whiterun aankomt, domineert het hoge fort Drakenbereik het uitzicht. De geschiedenis daarvan kan herleidt worden naar het Eerste Tijdperk, toen koning Olaf Eenoog de grote draak Numinex in een legendarisch duel van de Thu'um bovenop de Berg Anthor en bracht hem levend terug naar het beginnend dorpje als gevangene. Het was toen dat het grote fort gebouwd werd en hernoemd om te dienen als gevangenis voor Numinex, wiens hoofd nog steeds de muren van de Grote Hal versiert. Gjalund was de Jarl van Whiterun ergens in het Eerste Tijdperk. Zijn vesting omvatte Whiterun, Granieten Heuvel (Granite Hill), Oud H'roldan (Engels: Old H'roldan), Bromjunaar, Korvanjund, Volunruud en Ivarstead. Districten Whiterun is opgebouwd uit drie verschillende districten: het Velden-district, waar de markt terug te vinden is, het Wind-district, waar de meeste residenties van de stad zich bevinden, en ten slotte het Wolken-district, waar de burcht Drakenbereik boven alles uittorent. Velden-district Het Veld-district is het laagst gelegen en fungeert als het economische hart van de stad. Het is zo genoemd omdat het het dichtste bij de velden ligt. De gelaagde wallen van de oude, geteisterde stad heeft slechts één poortgebouw aan de voet van een terrashelling. Deze is ommuurt en heeft een ophaalbrug over een klein stroompje. Onmiddellijk op de linkerkant ligt het gebouw van de stadswacht, terwijl aan de rechterkant de lokale smederij Oorlogsmeid. Tegenover het wachtkantoor kan een winkel toegespitst op jachtmaterialen gevonden worden, genaamd de Dronken Jager. Naast de smederij staat het huis Breezehome, dat te koop staat. Naast een aantal woningen is in dit district ook nog het marktplein te vinden, waar de meeste winkels op uitkomen. De winkel het dichtst bij de poort is Belethor's Algemene Goederen, een soort warenhuis waar zowat alles te koop is. Daarnaast ligt de drogisterij Arcadia's Ketel. De locale herberg, de Gebanierde Merrie is het laatste gebouw dat hier te vinden is. Breezehome is een huis te koop na afloop van de Bleak Falls Barrow Quest. Het kan worden gekocht bij Proventus Avenicci voor 5000 goud, als beloning voor het ophalen van de Drakensteen voor Jarl Balgruuf het hof van tovenaar, Farengar Geheimvuur. Wind-district Het tweede deel van de stad, het Wind-district, is hoger gelegen dan het eerste. Dit deel biedt de meeste behuizing voor de burgers van de stad. Ook de stedelijke tempel ter verering van de godin Kynareth, een van de Negen Goddelijkheden, die ooit geroemd werd door een majestueuze boom genaamd de Guldengroen. Schuin achter de tempel ligt de Hal van de Doden, een Crypte, waar de doden gezegend worden en waar vanuit de begrafenisceremonies worden gehouden. Deze Crypte is tevens een tempel gericht aan de godheid Arkay, ook één van de Negen. In tempels vind je priesters en gevolg. Aan de boom staat ook een schrijn ter ere van Talos, een derde godheid. Naast de crypte ligt het huis van Clan Strijd-Geborenen, de rijkste familie in Whiterun. Schuin naast de tempel van Kynareth ligt het huis van een vrijwel net zo grote clan: de Grijsmanen. Deze twee vormen een grote inzage in het conflict tussen het keizerrijk en de rebellenbeweging in Skyrim. Recht achter huize Grijsmaan liggen drie kleinere panden. Recht er tegen over direct grenzend aan de boulevard en de binnenmuren van de vesting ligt het huis van een geestelijke preker, Heimskr. Wolken-district In het Wolken-district is het enige gebouw Drakenbereik, waar de Jarl en zijn gevolg heersen. Ook de plaatselijke gevangenis is daar. Sociologie Whiterun werd eerst Skyrim's Keizerlijke Stad genoemd, maar heeft de laatste tijd te kampen met veel problemen. De burgeroorlog, zware winters, onrust door Horme bandieten en de aanvallen van Vries Trollen hebben de eens zo indrukwekkende stad verzwakt. Het is een strategische stad voor het Keizerlijk Legioen en voor de Stormcloaks omdat het een centrale locatie heeft, maar Jarl Balgruuf de Grotere blijft neutraal in het conflict. Er leven ook twee belangrijke families in Whiterun, de Grijsmanen en de Strijd-Geborenen. Ook al hadden ze vroeger nog een goede band met elkaar, lijkt daar vandaag de dag weinig van over te zijn. Meningsverschillen over de oorlog en het verschil in de economie van beide clans heeft er toe geleid dat ze nu in een bittere rivaliteit terecht zijn gekomen. Wanneer de Draakgeborene de stad binnenkomt, kan deze een kant kiezen, maar dit heeft geen significante gevolgen. Whiterun is de verblijfplaats van de Gezellen, een factie die veel overeenkomsten heeft met het Vechters Gilde uit Cyrodiil. Hun hoofdkwartier is in Jorrvaskr, een legendarische drankhal die naast de Hemelsmede staat, een eeuwenoude smede waarvan word gezegd dat het ouder is dan man of elf. De stad werd gebouwd rond Jorrvaskr, die vroeger veel krijgers aantrok vanuit heel Tamriël. Alliantie Jarl Balgruuf zegt dat hij nog moet beslissen welke kant hij kiest in de Burgeroorlog, maar hij zegt wel dat hij in het krijt staat bij Generaal Tullius. Balgruuf zegt ook dat hij in het krijt staat bij Ulfric Stormcloak. Er zijn, ondanks dit, een paar indicaties dat Whiterun meer naar de Keizerlijke kant leunt: * Op de tactische kaarten staat Whiterun aangegeven als Keizerlijk. * De Tijd van Agressie, een pro-Keizerlijk lied, word gespeeld in Whiterun Vesting. Dit lied word niet gespeeld in territoria van de Stormcloaks. * Balgruuf's broer, Hrongar, zegt heel vaak '''Al dit wachten is waardeloos, we zouden de Stormcloaks moeten bevechten,' ''zelfs voordat de Draakgeborene een kant heeft gekozen. * Soms als een Whiterun wachter is aangevallen, zullen ze zeggen, 'Dwaas, het Keizerlijk Legioen zal je bloed hebben!' * De wachters dragen Keizerlijke Bogen en Keizerlijke Zwaarden. * Stormcloak koeriers worden gedood door de wachters. * De wachters zullen vriendelijker zijn als de speler Keizerlijke Uitrusting draagt. Punten van interesse Herbergen * De Gebanierde Merrie Winkels * Hemelsmede * Arcadia's Ketel * Belethor's Algemene Goederen * De Dronken Jager * Oorlogsmeid * Whiterun Marktplaats Huizen * Amren's Huis * Breezehome (Te koop) * Ysolda's Huis * Heimskr's Huis * Huis van clan Strijd-Geboren * Huis Grijsmaan * Olava de Zwakke's Huis * Severio Pelagia's Huis * Uthgerd's Huis * Carlotta Valentia's Huis Verblijfplaats van de Jarl * Drakenbereik Anders * Guldengroen * Hal van de Dood * Jorrvaskr * Tempel van Kynareth Buiten de stad * Strijd-Geboren Boerderij * Chillfurrow Boerderij * Pelagia Boerderij * Whiterun Stallen * Honningbrew Mederij Woningen te koop Breezehome, het huis in Whiterun, kost 5000 goud en kan gekocht worden van de hofmeester nadat de Jarl toestemming geeft. Hij geeft pas toestemming nadat de Drakensteen uit Bleak Falls Burcht word gehaald. De verkoper is Proventus Avenicci of Brill, dit hangt er van af wie er Jarl word na de Burgeroorlog. Je kan ook upgrades voor het huis kopen van de hofmeester. Personages Strijd-Geboren * Alfhild Strijd-Geboren * Bergritte Strijd-Geboren * Idolaf Strijd-Geboren * Jon Strijd-Geboren * Lars Strijd-Geboren * Olfrid Strijd-Geboren Grijsmaan * Avulstein Grijsmaan * Eorlund Grijsmaan * Fralia Grijsmaan * Olfina Grijsmaan * Thorald Grijsmaan * Vignar Grijsmaan De Gezellen * Aela de Jager * Athis * Brill * Farkas * Kodlak Witmaan * Njada Steenarm * Ria * Skjor * Torvar * Vignar Grijsmaan * Vilkas Drakenbereik * Farengar Geheimvuur * Irileth * Jarl Balgruuf de Grotere * Proventus Avenicci * Lydia Volgers * Jenassa * Uthgerd de Ongebrokene * Lydia Marktkooplui * Adrianne Avenicci * Arcadia * Belethor * Carlotta Valentia * Eorlund Grijsmaan * Farengar Geheimvuur * Fralia Grijsmaan * Ulfberth Oorlogs-Beer Priesters * Acolyte Jenssen * Andurs * Danica Puur-Bron * Heimskr Anderen * Ahlam * Amren * Anoriath * Braith * Breniun * Commandant Caius * Dagny * Eimar (komt alleen als Bevochtigde Geesten is voltooid) * Fianna * Frothar * Gerda * Hrongar * Hulda * Lillith Maiden-Loom * Maurice Jondrelle * Mikael * Mila Valentia * Nazeem * Nelkir * Olava de Zwakke * Saadia * Saffir * Zieke Boer * Severio Pelagia * Sigurd * Sinmir * Skulvar Stallen-Heft * Tilma de Verwilderde * Ysolda Galerij Whiterun Exterior.jpg|Exterieur Jorrvaskr Skyrim.png|Whiterun, thuis van de Gezellen Companions Training.png|Gezellen-training Dragonsreach.png|Drakenbereik Whiterun at night.png|Skyrim's aurora over Whiterun Whiterun Skyrim Skyview 1.png|Luchtzicht over Whiterun Whiterun Skyrim Skyview.png|Luchtzicht over Whiterun Gildergreen Whiterun Skyrim.png|Guldengroen Whiterun Skyrim Market.png|Markt The Wind District Whiterun Skyrim.png|Het Wind-District Whiteruncityplan.png|Stadsplan TESV City Whiterun Panorama.png|Een 360° zicht van het Wind-District bij nacht Whiterun Interior.jpg|Concept art - Whiterun straten cs:Whiterun de:Weißlauf en:Whiterun (Skyrim) es:Carrera Blanca (Ciudad) fr:Blancherive it:Whiterun pl:Biała Grań ru:Вайтран (Skyrim) uk:Вайтран (Skyrim) Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Skyrim Categorie:Steden